Monokuro モノクロ
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. Because, they should be together forever. Even in Death. Naruto is his ray of light, the one that brightens his world, both in this life, and the next ones... SasuNaru, mentions of very slight ItaNaru. Character Deaths.


**Monokuro  
****モノクロ**

Summary: Because, they should be together forever. Even in Death. It didn't matter whether he had lived in a world of monochrome or not, because Naruto is his ray of light, the one that brightened his world, both in this life, and the next ones... SasuNaru, mentions of ItaNaru. Character Death and OC.

Pairings:

Established Sasuke x Naruto, mentions of Itachi x Naruto, Ino x Sakura and others

Rating: T for death.

Warning: Erm, character death, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, angst and loads of angst, spoilers (obviously), and a single OC (don't worry, she's harmless), OOC-ness (maybe?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I do, it wouldn't exist. I can't think up of such an amazing story like this (; I don't own the Gods/Goddesses mentioned in this story either, they are of the Japanese (Shinto/Kami no Michi) Mythology. Also, this is a non-profit document (done for my own personal pleasure (: )

The storyline could also be alike to Hiki-chan's Heartbeat, I was inspired after I read that. So the storyline technically also belongs to her… As in, the part with Naruto and Sasuke dying… (SPOILERS!) but not the re-incarnation part… (/END SPOILERS) But I should still apologise for not asking first should I? *bows to Hiki-chan* I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *runs*

Also, this is my first Naruto story, so go easy on me, ne?

Well, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"_Fly, sway, go all the way._

_I'm in the same fate with you._

_I feel your beat all around,_

_Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever…_

_Tears fall, vanish into the night…_

_If I'm a sinner…_

_Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul, _

_Only you can wipe away my tears…_

_Forever…_

_Tears fall, vanish into the light…"_

_~Aya - Over Night _

Dull, blue eyes fluttered open slowly, spotting a raven haired male lying beside him eyeing him intently, breathing shallow, skin paler than before, cuts littering his body, and red-tinted eyes gone. Uzumaki Naruto winced as he attempted to turn his body to face Sasuke properly. The Uchiha shook his head slowly, "dobe, don't move, you're injured." The blond glared at him, "and you aren't? What the hell happened anyway?" He muttered, trying hard to not shout, because that would hurt his already broken ribcages (not that breathing hurt any less, but still.)

Sasuke blinked slowly and spoke, "after Madara knocked you out, I went after him and fought. Of course, I didn't defeat him and he got away. With the Kyuubi I might add." Naruto was silent for a while.

"… You didn't go after him?"

"No, with this body, not that I could."

"…bastard, why did you come back then? If you went to find the others –"

"They won't let me back in Konoha anymore dobe," the Uchiha whispered softly, "I know what Shikamaru and the others had planned to do. Either way I'll die, although I wanted to save you, but I can't even get near them without one of them raising a weapon."

Naruto frowned and slowly nodded, "if you only followed what Itachi told you to…" he stopped at the glare that was directed at him, but then the youngest Uchiha sighed, "Maybe… but it's too late to regret now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess this time we'll both die together…" Sasuke didn't say anything; he knew that without Kyuubi to help Naruto, the chances of the dobe surviving this was zero. Although the thought of Naruto dying scared him, even more than his own death, because Sasuke himself knew he deserved it, after all the shit he had done. But Naruto didn't.

He never did.

A pale arm reached out to help Naruto who was obviously trying to get close to him; the blond sighed and leaned against Sasuke's uninjured shoulder. Sasuke then knew, if Naruto was going to die, then like what the blond had said: they'd die together.

"Hn." The blond rolled his eyes at the very Uchiha-ish answer.

"You know, Itachi and you are so alike."

"Hn." The raven said nothing, but Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke, despite on the verge of death, felt his steadily slowing heart speed up a little again, although that only made him lose more blood, he didn't care.

The cheerful smile that had managed to go through the walls that surrounded his heart at the tender age of seven, his only friend's…

His lover's smile always managed to make him happy.

He smiled back, not as big as Naruto, but a genuine smile nonetheless; the very first one in three years. (A/N: No, the smile at the Great Naruto Bridge didn't count because Sasuke himself didn't know it.)

If possible, the blond's grin grew even larger, and Sasuke was reminded that he had to do something, something that was three years overdue.

"I'm sorry." Surprised blue eyes met his, Sasuke kissed the other's lips softly, "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

The blond shook his head and Sasuke could see that his complexion had become slightly paler as well from the loss of blood. Despite that, the blond managed to move himself up to press his lips to Sasuke's.

It was an innocent kiss, compared to the other things that they had done before, but Sasuke cherished it like any other things that they did, because this was probably the very last time.

The raven frowned when he tasted salt in the middle of it. Breaking away from Naruto, he saw the wetness that was rolling down the whiskered cheeks (1), "you idiot, since when the hell did you ever apologized?"The blond choked out softly, and despite being tired, Sasuke smirked, "since just now?" He reached up to caress the smooth skin, wiping the tears away, Naruto smiled, "Teme, of course I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." The Uchiha kissed his forehead lightly, before leaning against the debris of the wall that Madara had sent Naruto flying into. After gaining Naruto's forgiveness, he felt strangely light and happy, as if a huge and heavy load had been lifted off him.

"… Usuratonkachi, we'll always be together, right?" He asked, not opening his eyes, he felt Naruto shift beside him and a hand joined his, intertwining their fingers together. The blond leaned towards him once again, "yeah, always."

"Even in the afterlife? Even after God-knows-how-many incarnations?" The blond shot Sasuke an amused look, "since when do you ask so many questions? Scratch that, since when are you so insecure? But whatever, we'll be together forever, I promise-ttebayo." The raven smiled at the familiar catch phrase.

"… I love you, Naruto." The blond moved a little closer to him, "I love you too, Sasuke."

It was an overdue confession, one that should have been said even before the formation of Team Seven, another regret of Sasuke's, but nonetheless, he was just glad to get it out of his system.

The Uchiha smiled and tightened the fingers around Naruto's. Not long after, the blond moved until he was snuggled into the Uchiha's embrace, he's voice came after, "Sasuke, can we stay like this until we…" The voice stopped and shifted closer to his lover, "yeah." The Uchiha knew he didn't have much time left; Madara did do a huge number on him, and judging by Naruto's wounds, the ex-jinchuuriki wouldn't last until the medic nins or the Konoha nins came either. This place would be both of their graves.

He also knew that he had no right to take Naruto with him to the afterlife right now. After all, he was the one who left and Naruto was in this state now because of him, but he just wanted to be selfish one more time, for one very last time. He wouldn't ask for anything more, because he knew, he couldn't survive without Naruto; it was the blond who brightened his life after that fateful night. It was Naruto who had made him smile and feel emotions that he had locked away securely after the Uchiha massacre.

Naruto was the one who turned his black and white of a life into a colorful one. He would never forget, the times that they had shared. The feeling when they broke through an obstacle together…

Or perhaps, even now, as they lay dying in each other's arms.

But despite their soon-to-be-happening death, Sasuke can't help but to feel happier than ever, because unlike their previous brawls and encounters; this time, there was no one to separate them, no one to disturb them. No Sakura, no Kakashi, no Sai, no Yamato, no Rookie Nine.

They could go in peace, with only each other as company.

Sasuke could feel himself slipping, tightening his grip on Naruto; he felt the blond tense and smiled.

Then he surrendered to the eternal sleep.

Naruto didn't cry when he felt Sasuke's heartbeat stop, he would join the raven soon anyway, so it didn't matter. But he did get the short time to lament on their life, their tragic life misled by Destiny and Fate. Honestly, his only regrets were his friends and his most cherished people like Iruka. The others and villagers of Konoha… not so much, but he was worried about Sakura though.

Because out of the original Team Seven's genins, only she was left. But he wasn't going to be concerned about her well-being. She is a strong girl who would grow up to become a strong Kunoichi, skilled medic and will definitely work hard to achieve the peace he had wanted for Konoha. He believes in her, and trusts that she would not let him down.

With that final worry gone, Naruto felt himself slipping into eternal darkness as well; the blond couldn't help but to smile. He would be joining Itachi and Sasuke soon.

"_Sayonara, minna…"_

Of course, the very last thing he heard was the Konoha nin's approaching footsteps and Sakura's scream of "Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

In the light, a figure muttered, "He's gone as well, huh?" the voice gave away that the person was a female, then a male spoke.

"So what are you going to do now, Kaoru?" The girl turned around, her short silver hair dancing as she moved, "I suppose, Tsukuyomi, I should bring those two together… but Madara is still lurking around, the cursed fate that separates them is not gone yet."

Another male cut in this time, "let's not forget the fact that Madara has Kyuubi." The girl smirked at him, "Susano'o, that you don't have to worry, I can snatch the Kyuubi away from him and place it back into Naruto easily. Even if he hadn't gotten the Hachibi yet, it is still a little risky for him to have the Kyuubi…"

A fourth voice cut in, this time female, "but then, if they died, that means their next life would still be…" The silver-haired girl nodded grimly, "I suppose so; they might have to die another time, if they manage to defeat Madara in the next one, of course."

"… ARGH!" Amaterasu-no-mikoto swore, "what the hell is up with Fate?"

"… I don't know, haven't seen her in ten thousand years." Kaoru shrugged, "but only when they manage to end that hatred, will they be allowed to be together." She recited from memory of her vision.

"… but… if they don't end it? It will become a vicious cycle wouldn't it? The rebirth, the hate, the death…" The Goddess of the Sun whispered softly and sadly, her eyes downcast. Kaoru frowned, lips pressed in a straight line, Amaterasu had a tendency to get emotional at times, unlike Tsukuyomi who was cool and composed in everything, "don't worry, I'll help them, I definitely get them together. Those three are very interesting after all." She gestured and smirked, her blood-red eyes glinting in amusement.

The three omikamis nodded in unison and agreement. Kaoru smiled.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"Naruto… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sobbed out as she dashed quickly to the two fallen shinobis. The pink haired girl was in shock, but she managed to calm herself and search for her teammates' pulse with shaking hands.

"…" Hinata felt her tears fall when Sakura's downcast gaze turned to them, and the green eyed girl burst into tears. Ino walked up and rubbed her lover's back soothingly, but her pale, blue eyes held unshed tears as well. The rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai were staring at the two motionless shinobis with dread and sadness. Kakashi merely stared, but one could see that his stance was tense, unlike his usual relaxed one.

The Kunoichi of Team Seven stared at her two teammates (or ex-teammate for Sasuke's case) and broke down once again, hugging Ino like there was no tomorrow with tears flowing out of her emerald green eyes. After all the trouble that they had gone through, Sasuke and Naruto both died, and perhaps, she blamed herself for letting Naruto promise her to bring Sasuke back _at all costs_. Although she knew that even without the promise, Naruto would still give his all to bring Sasuke back…

Because they loved each other…

But it still hurt, to know that Naruto was gone, the blond had always supported her in times of need, yet now she felt as if she had done nothing for Naruto in return.

Her sobs turned to wails as Shikamaru and Kakashi carried their bodies away. Ino stood to comfort her, "Shh Sakura, it's alright… After so much separation, they had finally found each other. They have each other now, aren't we supposed to be happy for them?" Ino tried her best to keep her voice calm, because if she started crying too, Sakura would go out of control.

The pink haired Kunoichi nodded, and the blonde smiled, "Saku-koi, this is their happy ending, we should be glad."

"But Madara still has Kyuubi, Hachibi is the only one left, we can't possibly defeat him without Naruto here!" snapped Sakura and Ino's look turned grim, true, Madara was still a threat, but…

"Then we shall work hard," the girl's bewildered green gaze met her calm blue ones, "We shall work hard to defeat Madara and bring peace to Konoha for Naruto!"

Sakura stared at the other kunoichi for a while more before wiping her tears away hastily and giving a weak smile, "Yeah, you're right, we'll work hard!"

"_For your sake, Naruto…"_

*~*~* Twenty Years Later… *~*~*

Sakura sighed, glancing at scenery in front of her with a smile. Now she knows why Naruto had liked the Hokage Mountain so much, a lot of Konoha could be seen from here. It has been twenty years since that fateful day, and from then on, every one of their friends had work hard and brought back temporary peace for Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto's tale had become a "somewhat" –here she quotes Ino- "Romeo and Juliet love story" and every single romantics in Konoha had been talking about it ever since.

Now that Sakura thought of it, it kind of makes sense. What with the Senjuu blood in the Uzumaki family after all. (2)

Madara had not been heard from since Sasuke and Naruto's deaths, Akatsuki's actions had ceased, and rumours were spreading that someone had took the Kyuubi away from them. But Sakura thought it to be a silly joke, after all, where can you hide such a big sized demon fox without it going crazy and killing everyone in sight?

Of course, Gaara hadn't responded kindly to Naruto's death or the rumours about Kyuubi, it took a long time for Kankuro and Temari to convince him to not let his anger endanger his village.

Iruka-sensei had just merely gone white, blank and fainted. He wasn't released from the hospital until a month later, but he was no longer seen much near Ichiraku anymore, the place brought him too many painful memories.

Tsunade-shishou hadn't been happy either when news was brought to her. The blonde sannin had broke down and cried immediately after entering the Hokage's office upon their return to Konoha. A year later, she had stepped down shortly after dealing with Koharu and Homura and Kakashi had taken over the Hokage's seat.

The pink haired girl groaned at the mention of her ex-sensei. The copy-nin is still, for lack of better words, a pervert, and he still liked to read those orange books even if their author isn't around any longer.

But oh well, she knew that he would never change anyway.

Smiling, Sakura turned to face the setting evening sun; the sky was a pretty shade of orange and red that reminded her of Naruto. She really hoped that her two teammates were happy with each other in the other world, and that Sasuke had apologized to Itachi.

A movement of shiny gold and giggles brought her out of her daze and when she looked down the mountain, she gasped.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Faster or Itachi-nii would be angry!" For a moment, Sakura felt as if she was thirteen and they were Team Seven again, the two boys that she was staring at were perfect, young, ten-year old counterparts of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hn, please, we still had half an hour till meeting time, fishcakes."

"Don't call me that, bastard!" The Naruto-lookalike pouted cutely, complete with whisker marks and all.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu as she listened to the exchange, and felt tears gathering in her eyes as the two boys ran towards the forest surrounding Konoha. She closed her eyes and reopened them shortly after, only to find the Sasuke and Naruto gone.

Was that her imagination? Sakura choked on her tears slightly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. She was just so happy, because she knew; that where ever Naruto and Sasuke were, they are happy.

And that's all that she could ever ask for; the soul mates to never be separated ever again.

**~終わり~**

**

* * *

**

1. It is a proven fact that Naruto did not get the whisker marks because the Kyuubi was sealed into him, rather because Kushina was the Kyuubi's previous jinchuuriki. (Blah, younger Itachi looks so COOL! Younger *BABY* Sasuke *laughs* Kushina mistook him for a GIRL! XD;;)

2. Yes, Senjuu and Uzumaki and distantly related, according to Kushina. Which makes Naruto and Sasuke rivals chosen by Fate no matter what, sounds like Romeo and Juliet doesn't it? (Well, to me it does…)

A/N: WOAH! Late Birthday to moi (A WEEK!)! And Happy Birthday to Sasu-chan! I was supposed to do another light-hearted story for Sasu-chan and my birthday, but I hit a dead end half way. I just can't bring myself to write after losing inspiration (because humour plot bunnies run away very easily for me. -_-;;) but maybe I'll finish it and upload it someday.

… BLAH! I fail, I think the Sasuke and Naruto scene came out… wrong… something was MISSING THERE! BUT… OhMyGod, I just can't figure out what. My friend said that they were too distant, but were they? Hello, they were DYING there? I think if I were Sasuke or Naruto, just having the other there is enough. ;_;… So I don't know. *sobs*

But anyway, this oneshot is the first of the three, epic and angsty ItaNaruSasu stories coming up. The other two are all multi-chapter, so don't worry :) But for the sequel, you might have to wait a while because for that story, I want to write at least five chapters first before I start posting as I can't write at all most of the time. I wanted to get this up for Sasu-chan's birthday since my scanner wouldn't work and no artwork could be uploaded. ;_; Gomen.

I made Sasuke call Naruto "fishcakes" because Naruto means "fishcakes" technically. The reason why he doesn't call Naruto "dobe" or "Usuratonkachi" is because Naru-chan is not very "dead last" in the academy at the moment, so yeah (:, but Sasuke is still a "teme" to Naruto. XD;

The links for the summary of the other two stories can be found here: http : / / xshiroi-chan (dot)livejournal(dot)com / 7374(dot)html

Chapter 503: … NARU-CHAN! NOOO MINATO YOU CAN'T! *sobs*. It's your entire fault Madara, die! Fishcake-chan WILL KILL YOU dattebayo! (I loved the cover of the chapter though, shows how Naruto's family could have been without the Kyuubi and Madara. ;_;)

If you are keeping up with my Katekyo stories (let's talk about Life first), I'm SORRY! I've hit a writer's block for Tsuna's Version V.R. trial with Hibari. The first half of that chapter is done, but the word count is only 2k +, do you all want me to post it or just wait until inspiration strikes me? XD;

Also, I would like to state that I do own Kurogetsu Kaoru (黒月 郁), and that she (or he, you'll know why later (; ) will be appearing in the two sequels following this.

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! :D… Just no flames please, thank you (:


End file.
